


Bleeding Out

by EmoPrince



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort/Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Self-Harm, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPrince/pseuds/EmoPrince
Summary: Lance likes Keith.Keith likes Lance.Both are oblivious.They go to space mall, Keith sees Lance’s self harm scars.





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Anotha One
> 
> Here’s the sequel to Bloody Kisses. Trigger warning for intense depression and also self harm.   
> Basically Lance likes Keith and then self harms but it’s all good 

I see him every day. Every goddamn day of my life, I see that beautiful face. He will never know I love him, even if he loved me back, which he doesn’t.   
My phone buzzes. It’s him. Keith.

“Hey loser, we’re going back to the space mall, get ready.”

As if I needed any more confirmation.   
I text back. 

“B there in a tick”

I grab my jacket and go. Yeah, it’s boiling hot at the space mall. The jacket is necessary, for reasons I’ll never admit to anyone in the team.  
I run down the steps onto the bridge. Everyone’s there. Even Coran. Allure is glaring at me. “You’re late.” She turns to the others. “Everyone, be careful. The war may be over, but still.”

I am at the space mall. I can’t take the heat anymore so I take off the jacket and tie it around my waist.   
I am eating.   
Alone.

I finish my space burger and throw the wrapper in the trash. I stuff my hands in my pockets and walk down the hall towards the earth trends shop. 

Surprise, surprise. 

Keith is here. I turn to leave, but he noticed me. 

“What are you doing here, Lance?”  
“Leaving.” I turn to leave again.   
“Hey, wait. I found this thing I think Shiro would like, what do you think?” Hey grabs my wrist. Too late, I pull it away.  
He noticed. “Lance- ?!” He exclaims. I shush him. “You’re not going to tell anyone about this, Keith.” I run off, angry.

3 hours later

It’s been three hours. I went back to the ship after Keith saw my cuts. I sat in my room and stared at the ceiling.

I hear a knock on the door. “Who is it?” I call out, trying to sound happy. Nobody can know. “Its- it’s Keith…” I hear him say. “Go away” I yell.   
The door opens.   
“I said go away, Mullet.” I shoot him a glare.   
“Lance. Talk to me.” He sits down on the bed beside me.   
“How come you’re being so nice to me?” I say suspiciously.   
“I just- I, uh, don’t like seeing my teammates like this.” He stutters.   
“Too bad. Go away,” I roll over, away from him.   
“Lance. Talk to me. What’s wrong? You’re always the happy, flirty, joking one. Voltron isn’t big enough for two edgelords.” Keith says, looking me in the eye.   
“I just- I’m useless. Nobody on the team likes me. I’m the worst paladin ever. And- and I- never mind.” I say. 

“What was that you were going to say? And you’re not useless Lance, we care about you. I care about you! I lo-“ he cuts off, turning red. “Yeah right. You’re so much better than me, always have been. You’re probably here just to pity me.”

Then he sees it. The blade in my hand, the fresh cuts I made just while we were talking. “LANCE! Stop!” He pins my arms down, and takes the blade away. “Keith, just leave me alone! Don’t you understand?!” I yell, tears streaming down my face.  
“I DO understand, Lance! I did the same thing, and what I needed most back then was someone, anyone, to notice!” Keith says, tears forming in his eyes. He goes across the room to my dresser and opens it.  
He pulls out Neosporin and gauze, and begins to wrap my wrist. “Lance, you don’t understand. I care about you too much to let you do this.” He says while he works. “Since when do YOU care, Keith?”   
“I ALWAYS HAVE! God, Lance, do you know how much it hurts to see you flirting with every girl you see, when I love you!” He turns red, and doesn’t say anything else. “Keith, I-“   
“Save it. You’re just another homophobe.”  
“Keith. I love you too.”  
He looks at me in surprise.   
“I’m bi, Keith. I just- I just assumed you hated me, ever since the Garrison. Hell, you’ve always acted like it. You certainly kept your distance.”  
“Lance, I- I thought you would never like me. I pushed you away because I knew you wouldn’t. I thought my feelings would go away if I did.”   
“It’s not like it matters anymore, Keith.” I pull the razor from his hand and hold it over my other wrist, prepared to make the final cut needed.   
“LANCE! NO!”  
Keith pins my arms by my sides, and his lips crash against mine. My eyes widen in surprise, and it only takes me a beat to kiss him back. He pulls away. “I’m calling Shiro now. And you can’t stop me.” He pulls out a phone. 

“Keith, please don’t tell Shiro. He’ll tell Allura and then the entire team will know!” I lunge for the phone. He holds it above my head. “Mullet boy, so help me I will write on your face in sharpie in your sleep!” I yell. “Too late, I already texted Shiro. He’ll be here in a minute, with some things for you.”   
“What else do I need?! You already bandaged my arm!” Lance complained. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. “Hey Keith?” “What, Lance?”   
“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?”   
“I… I guess it does.”  
Keith leaned over to kiss Lance again. Just then, Shiro walked in, holding a bag. “Uh… is this a bad time?” Lance and Keith both turned red. “Anyway, here’s some stuff for Lance. I’ll, uh, give you too some privacy now.” Shiro walked out, blushing. 

“Keith, what’s in the bag?” Lance asked. Keith threw the bag at me. “Look for yourself.” I open the bag. In it is some chocolate, more bandages, a blanket, and some movies and video games. “Keeeeiiiitjhhhhhh is this a date night now” 

Keith blushes and puts a movie in. He pulls the blanket and chocolate out of the bag and gives them to me. “Eat the chocolate. Chocolate makes you feel good.”   
“Keith. I’m not on my period.”   
“Shut up.”  
He climbs under the blanket with me and holds me close. “If you’re EVER this sad again, Lance, I’m going to cuddle you sO HARD.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Make me.”   
“Maybe I will, Mullet Boy.”  
“Not if I make you first.”  
At this, Keith leaned over and kissed Lance hard. Lance kissed him back, laughing.


End file.
